Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle/V Jump Book
Table of Contents Character Profiles and Q&A Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Profile: バランスのとれたステータスが魅力 すべてのパラメータが２５で始まるというバランスのよいボーボボ。そのままレベルアップさせれば安定した戦士になるし、金・銀のマメを使って特定のステータスを上げて、自分好みの戦士に育ててもいいぞ！ 毛の自由と平和を守るため、マルハーゲ帝国に立ち向かう毛の戦士。最強のハジケリストだ。 鼻毛真拳に不可能はない！ Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) **全体だバカヤロー！ *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Don Patch - ブタ野郎！！！ **Beauty - なかなかがんばってるな。 **Heppokomaru - 修行がたりないな。 **Softon - コイツとは、いずれ戦わねばならない。 **Tennosuke - 誰それ？ *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) **Softon (Maybe Don Patch?) (ソフトン（実は首領パッチかも？）) *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) **I'm the strongest! (オレが最強！) *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) **The Clam Brothers battle. Was it a hot fight? (しじみ兄弟戦。熱い戦いだった？) *Q6. To you, what is a friend? (あなたにとって、仲間とは？) **オレを強くしてくれる大雪な存在。 *Q7. What is your last name? あなたの名前は、どちらが苗字ですか？ **"Bobobo-bo" is my last name, "Bo-bobo" is my name". (ボボボーボが苗字で、ボーボボが名前だ。) Don Patch Profile: 攻撃力の高い理想的な戦士 ボーボボと同じく、バランスがとれたキャラクター。しかもヒットポイント、パワー、スピードと、攻撃に有利なパラメータが高めに設定されているので、序盤戦からバトルの要として活躍させることができるぞ。 ボーボボに魅せられ仲間になったハジケリスト。ハジケっぷりはボーボボをしのぐことも。 ハジケまくるぜ！！！ Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) **キュートな口もと♥あなた見すぎー（キツ） *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Bo-bobo - ゴミムシ野郎！！！ぜってーブッ殺す！主人公ヅラしやがって！ **Beauty - あの小娘が、かわいこブリやがって！ **Heppokomaru - 今度、デートこつれてってね。 **Softon - Poop! (ウンコ！) **Tennosuke - 誰それ？ *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) **オレだ！おいつら全員、アテにならねえ。 *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) **Former President Clinton. (クリントン元大統領。) *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) **The first battle with Bo-bobo. (最初のボーボボ戦。) *Q6. Up until now, what was the most embarrassing thing? (今まで、一番恥ずかしかったことは？) **アイチュクリ〜ムっていたとき。みんな見てたし。 *Q7. The true heroine is Ms. Beauty, right? (真のヒロインはビュティさんですよね？) **カマトトぶってるんじゃねえ！あのダボがっ！！！ Beauty Profile: ヒットポイントならナンバーワン！！ ヒロインに似あわず最高のヒットポイントを持っているビュティ。ただしデェフェンスが弱いので、油断しているとやられてしまう金・銀のマメでデェフェンスをレベルアップさせれば、守りは完璧になるぞ！ けなげなヒロイン！！ Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) **Pink hair. (ピンクの髪。) *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Bo-bobo - Don't be ridiculous. (ムリはしないでね。) **Don Patch - たまにムカっく。 **Heppokomaru - もの知りだね。 **Softon - Reliable person. Like an older brother. (頼りになる人。お兄さんみたい。) **Tennosuke - 誰それ？ *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) **Bo-bobo. (ボーボボだよ。) *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) **首領パッチくん。蹴ってくるんだもん。 *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) **The battle with Halekulani (ハレクラニ戦。) *Q6. What was the most annoying part of the trip? (旅の中でもっともムカついたのは？) **During the battle with OVER, when I became "Shura". (OVER戦で、修羅になったとき。) *Q7. 自分もタマにはハジケたいと思いますか？ **絶対ないです（キッパリ）。 Heppokomaru Profile: Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) ** *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Bo-bobo - **Don Patch - **Beauty - **Softon - **Tennosuke - *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) ** *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) ** *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) ** *Q6. ** *Q7. Softon Profile: Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) ** *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Bo-bobo - **Don Patch - **Beauty - **Heppokomaru - **Tennosuke - *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) ** *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) ** *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) ** *Q6. ** *Q7. Tokoro Tennosuke Profile: Q&A: *Q1. What is your charm point? (あなたのチャームポイントは？) ** *Q2. A word for your friends other than yourself? (自分以外の仲間に一言) **Bo-bobo - **Don Patch - **Beauty - **Heppokomaru - **Softon - *Q3. Who do you think is most reliable? (もっとも頼りになると思う仲間は？) ** *Q4. Who is your greatest rival? (あなたにとって最大のライバルは？) ** *Q5. What was your best bout so far? (今までのベストバウトは？) ** *Q6. ** *Q7. VJ Shonen "Yoshio Sawai" + Deep Character Noise (VJ少年「澤井啓夫」＋濃いのキャラ騒ぎ): Hanage Shinken (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Babylon Shinken (Softon) Onara Shinken (Heppokomaru) Long-Ranged Fart Attacks!? (オナラは遠距離攻撃！？): Purupuru Shinken (Tokoro Tennosuke) Kagi Shinken (Hatenko) 破天荒はまた出ます: :ではプルプル真拳はこのへんで。次は破天荒のカギ真拳なんですが。 :Sawai: カギ真拳ね、あれカッコいいでしょ？ :ええ。動きを止めるんですよね。あれ以外に技はあるんですか？ :Sawai: あるはずですけどね。それはいずれ出るでしょうね。前に出たときはキャラが固まってなかったので、次出るときはカチッと決めて出すつもりです。 Garyu Hanage Shinken (Gunkan) Kome Shinken (Rice) Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken (OVER) Gorgeous Shinken (Halekulani) Tenchi Sozo Shinken (Earth) Popularity Poll: Characters by Game Appearance - All Ranking Results! (人気投票ゲーム登場キャラ 全ランキング結果！): Popularity Ranking Best 20 (人気ランキングベスト２０): 21st Place or Less Popular Vote Ranking (２１位以下人気投票ランキング): Soul of 5-7-5!!! & "Nu" Goods Introduction!! (魂の五・七・五！！！ そして悲願の「ぬ」グッズ紹介！！): ボーボボの奥義ワードの俳句紹介 (字あまり) Tennosuke's Commentaries: *Grand Prize: Don Patch Award - "The best masterpiece that made the selection staff laugh! It is impossible to tell whether this meaning is unclear or natural." (選考スタッフを爆笑させた最高傑作！この意味不明さは、ねらっているのか天然なのか判別不可能。) *Bo-bobo Award - (堂々と弱者宣言！？逆にカッコいいよ！ところで、ところてん食のヤツはどこかにいないかな？) *Hudson Award - (キッチョムって誰！？何がずれてるの！？はっきりしなくてムズがゆい...のが気持ちいい。) *Tennosuke Award - (フライパンは美しいモノだけを映す...。携帯用にはしゃもじです。ああ、美しさは罪。) *Kanemaru Award - (濃すぎたんだな、サングラス。道をまちがえ、ふと気づけば新宿区...。よくあるよくある。) *Best Tanaka Award - (ええっ！？なんでそんなトコに！？大人にはいろいろあるんだろうね。で、踏んだの？踏まなかったの？) *Mappe Award - (複雑な乙女心を感じます。ちなみに私は「必要ないからいらない」とよく言われます...。) *Masterpiece Award - (直に！？ということは、他に８人の背番号を持つ男がいるな、絶対。次号、彼は仲間を探す旅に出ます。) *Spaghetti Award - (いつかナポリタンと呼ばれその日まで、くじけずガンバレ。え？そっちのほうがヤダって？) *Hudson Kimura Award - (食いすぎだよ！そんなに麺類が好きか。...ところてんも微妙に麺類っぽいぞ。どう？) Suddenly Subscriber Benefits Voting Results Announced! (いきなり 購入者特典投票結果発表！): *1st Place - "Nu" Stationary Set (ぬの文房具セット) *2nd Place - Dengakuman Pochette (田楽マンポシェット) *3rd Place - Bo-bobo & Don Patch Mobile Strap with Cleaner + 2 Stickers (ボーボボ＆首領パッチ、クリーナーつき携帯ストラップ＋シール２枚) *4th Place - Beauty Doll (ビュティ人形) *Last Place - Softon Keychain (ソフトンキーホルダー) "Characters You Want To Return" Poll Results (「もう一度出て欲しいあのキャラ」投票結果) Top 20 All Character Rankings by Game Appearance (もう一度出して欲しいゲーム登場キャラ全ランキング) Nu-fel Anatomie: "Nu" New Book on Anatomy (ぬーヘルアナトミア 〜ぬの解体新書〜): Repezen Mekemeke "Nu" (レペゼンメケメケ「ぬ」): *'What is "Nu"?' (「ぬ」って何だ？): **「確かにおもしろいんだけど、冷静に考えるとさ...何これ！？」誰もがいだいた「ぬ」へのギモン。澤井先生が解いてくれたぞッ！！明日、人に教えたくなるような、「ぬ」のムダ知識の数々を見よ！！ *'What is "Nu" attraction?' (「ぬ」魅力とは？): ** *'Tennosuke and "Nu"' (天の助と「ぬ」): ** *'Do "Nu" goods multiply?' (「ぬ」グッズは増殖する？): ** *'Play and "Nu"' (遊戯と「ぬ」): ** "Nu" Handkerchief Can Be Used Like This!! (「ぬ」のハンカチはこう使え！！): Everyone is Joyful! "Nu" Cake (みんなよろこぶ！「ぬ」のケーキ): ご贈答に最適、これマジ！！「ぬ」の新グッズを、思い切って作っちゃいました！！ OVER様の機嫌をとろう！！: 調子に乗りすぎて、いつもOVERを怒らせてばっかりの「天の助」！！でも今日は、本当に心をこめて「ぬ」のケーキをプレゼント！！この思い...届いてくれ〜！！ 協力してくれたのはこのお店！！ 洗足池にお店を構える、「ラ オランジュ」。自然の素材にこだわった、オーダーメイドのお菓子屋さんなのだ！！ *まずは地を用意！ **直径は、お店でいちばん大きい２４cm！ *スポンジの中身はフルーツ！ **キウイなど、ジューシィな果物がたっぷり！！ :Beauty: 普通においしそう... *クッキーをのせる！ **こんがり焼かれたぬのクッキー。 *チョコで書く！ **４０コもの「ぬ」を、慎重に...。 *かざりをそえて... (おたんじょうびおめでとう) **注文通りやってくれました〜！！ :Heppokomaru: 祝う気ないだろ！！ *完成 :Beauty: よけいなグッズふえてるよ！！ 指輪も作ってるし！！ :Tennosuke: OVER様のために用意しました！！ 食べてもらいたくて よかったら食べてみてください！！！ :OVER: 極悪斬血真拳奥義 「カボス」！！！！ :Tennosuke: ヒィィィィィィィ 「ぬ」のケーキは通販できます！！ ぬぬぬぬわんと！！「ぬ」のケーキは、「ラ オランジュ」のホームページから予約注文ができちゃうぞッ！！プレゼントとして、喜ばれることうけあい！！今すぐホームページにアクセスして、キミも”本当にうまい”「ぬ」のケーキを頂こう！！ 店主の勝井さんです。腕によりをかけて作ってくれるぞ〜！！ :Tennosuke: ケーキはホームページで予約できるぜ！！ :Mr. Katsui: ご注文待ってます オーダーメイドのケーキ工房 La orange http://www.laorange-jp.com Trivia References Category:V Jump Books